Donald Trump
*: For his achievements as U.S. President, see Donald Trump achievements. *: Donald Trump was Conservative of the Year 2017. Donald John Trump (b. Queens, New York, on June 14, 1946), nicknamed "The Donald", is the 45th President of the United States of America, as a result of winning the 2016 presidential election as the Republican Party nominee. Before entering politics, he was a businessman and television personality. Financial worth & education Trump has engaged in many financial pursuits and estimated that his net worth was $10 billion, as of July 2015.1 Forbes, however, estimates his net worth is $3.7 billion as of March 2017.2 He graduated from the New York Military Academy in 1964 and first attended college at Fordham University for two years before transferring to the more competitive University of Pennsylvania and completing his undergraduate studies at its Wharton School of Finance and Commerce. Early media profiles of Trump claim he graduated "first in his class" from Wharton.3 The evidence suggests otherwise and yet Trump has never sought to correct or clarify this potentially significant error.4 Candidacy On June 16, 2015, he declared his candidacy for the Republican nomination in the 2016 presidential election.5 Unlike most other U.S presidential candidates, Trump sharply criticizes the media and talks about issues that no elected official dares touch. For example, Trump stands up against feminists, unlike most politicians. In another example, in 2011 Trump persistently doubted whether Barack Obama had been born in the United States, which caused Obama's approval ratings to drop below 40% until Obama finally caved in to Trump and produced what Obama claimed was his birth certificate. Trump then scoffed at Obama's conduct. In February 2011, Trump announced that he is pro-life, and at the final presidential debate on Oct. 19, 2016, Trump gave the strongest endorsement of the pro-life position of any presidential nominee in history. Trump's central campaign theme has been to oppose illegal immigration and free trade, and nominated Senator Jeff Sessions as Attorney General to enforce standing legislation on the issue. As reported by Breitbart, "Sen. Sessions, Chairman of the Senate’s Immigration Subcommittee, is widely regarded as the gold standard on immigration. Sessions has also become the intellectual thought leader in the Republican Party on appealing to the blue collar voters who have been abandoned by their political leaders." 6 In the later campaign Trump focused more on ISIS and terrorism. At the final presidential debate between Hillary Clinton and Trump on October 19, 2016, Clinton chastised Trump for running a newspaper advertisement in 1987 critical of the Reagan Administration. But Trump persuasively explained that he has always disagreed with Reagan's support of free trade, as many other conservatives disagree with Reagan on this issue. Religious beliefs For a more detailed treatment, see Donald Trump's religious views. Donald Trump attended the First Presbyterian Church in Jamaica, Queens. He told the Christian Broadcasting Network that he still considers himself a Presbyterian and attends services for all major holidays and Sundays, and that "The Bible is certainly THE book." He receives Bibles from fans in the mail, and he either stores them or gives them away to others.7 In July 2015, Trump stated in an interview that "Why do I have to repent or ask for forgiveness, if I am not making mistakes?"8 He also stated that "I think if I do something wrong, I think, I just try and make it right. I don't bring God into that picture. I don't."9January 2016, Trump stated that "I have a great relationship with God," but that "I don’t like to have to ask for forgiveness."10 When confronted by Cal Thomas in an interview in mid 2016 about his not asking God for forgiveness, Trump stated that he would ask God for forgiveness.11 In October 2016, Ben Carson stated that Trump did ask forgiveness from God with James Robison.12 According to exit polling in the 2016 election, Trump won 81 percent of evangelical Christians compared to 16 percent for Clinton, a record high and even more than George W. Bush won in 2004, showing strong support for Trump from evangelical Christians.1314 He was the first sitting American president to address the annual Values Voters Conference in Washington.15 Career Donald Trump began his career at Trump Organization. In his college years, he helped revitalize one of his father's failing real estate ventures. Trump began opening hotels and casinos, which provided him with the cash flow to engage in other ventures. He owns the world-famous Trump Tower and is the founder of the publicly traded Trump Hotel Casinos & Resorts. Trump also owns the Trump brand, which sells a variety of items, such as bottled water, steak, and even mortgages. Trump has authored a number of books and weathered changing business fortunes, but despite the challenges that he has encountered, he has continued to be a successful businessman and entrepreneur. Trump ran unsuccessfully for the nomination of the Reform Party in 2000. Trump considered running for President in 2012 as a Republican. He, among others, questioned the citizenship of Barack Obama, citing his failure to produce his birth certificate. After Obama produced his birth certificate, Trump and the other birthers continue to doubt its authenticity. Obama's approval ratings were around 40% during the peak of the controversy. Trump later exited the race, and gave the customary endorsement to Mitt Romney as the other Republican contenders did. Major properties ** Trump World Tower: 845 United Nations Plaza, New York, NY. ** Trump Tower: 725 Fifth Ave, New York, NY 10022 Personal Residence ** Bank of America Center (San Francisco) ** The Trump Building at 40 Wall Street ** Trump Park Avenue ** AXA Financial Center, 1290 Avenue of the Americas, New York, NY ** Trump International Hotel & Tower Chicago ** Trump International Hotel & Casino Las Vegas ** Mar-A-Lago Palm Beach ** Four golf courses in the U.S. Media Hollywood Walk of Fame In 2003 Trump began as the host and executive producer of the reality television show The Apprentice and The Celebrity Apprentice, where contestants compete for a position in Trump's organization. On this show, Trump popularized his catchphrase "You're fired!" Trump used to own the un-Christian Miss Universe Pageant, which objectified the female body and promoted lust and infidelity. Controversy arose when one of the winners, Tara Conner, was caught breaking pageant rules by drinking and other activities. Trump gave her a second chance after personally speaking with her and allowed her to retain her crown as she attended rehabilitation. For several weeks after this, Rosie O'Donnell berated Trump for his decision on The View. A bitter media war ensued with the two exchanging insults. Trump has made many guest appearances, usually as himself, on many TV shows and in several movies. Childish liberals are vandalizing Trump's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame three times a day. A person asked about the vandalism said Trump has it coming.16 Political positions Social Issues *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Religious liberty, gender issues, and other social policies and Donald Trump achievements: Abortion Donald Trump received the Ellis Island Medal of Honor from the National Ethnic Coalition of Organizations in 1986 for improving the lives of African-American urban youths. From left to right: Anita Bryant, Mohammad Ali, Rosa Parks, and Donald Trump. At the 2011 CPAC conference, Trump announced he is pro-life.17 Trump would not fund Planned Parenthood and the government should not give funds to any organizations that perform abortions18However, he supports abortion in cases of rape, incest, or danger to the mother or child.19 Trump says that the legalization of same-sex "marriage" doesn't matter because it's "settled law" now,20 even though five liberal members of the Supreme Court illegally made Obergefell v. Hodges''into "law" via judicial activism based on their personal feelings about the issue. Trump believes that homosexual couples have the same adoption rights as straight couples,21 Despite what the Left claims, Donald Trump has voiced open support for the LGBTQ community, and was the first Republican President to do so.Needed He has stated that he will do everything he can do to protect the LGBTQ community, from Islamic extremists. Trump says that a business should be able to deny service to a customer if the request conflicts with the owner’s religious beliefs?22 Trump would not require health insurance providers to offer free birth control.23 Trump doesn't think that universities should provide “trigger warnings” and “safe spaces” for students.24 Trump believes that marital rape be classified and punished as severely as non-marital rape?25 Trump would not add "Gender Identity" to anti-discrimination laws.26 Trump wouldn't support a separation of church and state by removing references to God on money, federal buildings, and national monuments.22 Trump says that after a psychological examination to show they fully understand this choice, terminally ill patients be allowed to end their lives via assisted suicide.27 Trump supports the death penalty.28 Trump thinks that the military should allow women to serve as long as they can pass the same physical tests as men.29 (Compare gender norming.) Trump says that board members of a business should be the most qualified regardless of gender.30 Trump does not believe that the government can show a confederate flag on public property.31 Trump believes that women should be allowed to wear a Niqāb, or face veil, to civic ceremonies.32 Healthcare Issues Trump does not support the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act (Obamacare) and would open the markets so insurers can compete across state lines and reduce costs.3334 However, he has also said, "I like the mandate."35 Trump thinks that the government should regulate the prices of life-saving drugs.36 Trump supports the legalization of marijuana for medical use.37 ''Donald Trump has not yet answered if he supports the privatization of veteran's healthcare. Trump believes that the federal government increase funding of health care for low income individuals (Medicaid).38 Controversy with Barack Obama Trump speaking in Fountain Hills, Arizona in March 2016. Trump has also questioned Barack Obama's constitutional eligibility to be President, in light of the ongoing questions surrounding his birth certificate.39 Trump questioned whether the Obama Administration was successful in negotiating with foreign countries. Trump declared during the 2016 election that he no longer would question Obama's eligibility. Economic Issues *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Economic policy and labor Trump’s economic plan is designed to make the country more competitive by implementing policies that apply to all companies: cutting taxes, including the corporate tax rate, repealing and rolling back stifling regulations, including the biggest of them all, Obamacare and those clobbering the energy sector, renegotiating trade deals such as NAFTA, and killing off the nascent Trans-Pacific Partnership.40 Trump would not require employers be required to pay men and women the same salary for the same job as there are too many other variables such as education, experience, and tenure that determine a fair salary. Trump has not answered whether welfare recipients be tested for drugs. Trump said he would require businesses be required to provide paid leave for full-time employees during the birth of a child or sick family member. Trump would raise the federal minimum wage. Trump believes there should be more restrictions on current welfare benefits. Trump would instate a 35% tariff on all imports from China even though he used Chinese steel to build all of his Trump Towers.41 Trump would also lower the corporate tax rate.42 Trump says that the U.S. shouldn't continue to participate in the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA).43 Trump would cut public spending in order to reduce the public debt.44 Trump believes that the government is currently over-regulating private businesses and that it shouldn't require businesses to pay salaried employees, making up to $46k/year, time-and-a-half for overtime hours.45 Trump thinks that the government should prevent “mega mergers” of corporations that could potentially control a large percentage of market share within its industry.46 Trump said that labor unions, in theory help the economy but have recently become corrupt and should have their powers limited.47 Trump would increase the tax on profits from the sale of stocks, bonds, and real estate.48 Trump believes economic stimulus will aid the country during times of recession.49 Trump thinks the Federal Reserve Bank should be audited by Congress.50 Trump doesn't support the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP) as this will incentivize companies to move U.S. jobs overseas.51 Trump would eliminate the estate tax.52 Trump would end all government subsidies and let the free market run its course.53 Trump has not answered if pension payments be increased for retired government workers. Trump favors an increased sales tax in order to reduce property taxes even though sales tax would not provide a steady stream of income.54 Trump supports pension plans for federal, state, and local government workers be transitioned into privately managed accounts.33 Trump said that the U.S. government should not bailout Puerto Rico.55 Trump believes citizens should not be allowed to save or invest their money in offshore bank accounts as too many wealthy citizens are abusing loopholes in offshore banking laws to evade taxes.56 Trump would not apply an in-state sales tax apply to online purchases of in-state buyers from out-of-state sellers.57 Trump thinks that the government classify Bitcoin as a legal currency.58 Department of Education *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Education At the 2011 CPAC conference, he stated that he wants to eliminate the Department of Education.34 Foreign policy *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Foreign policy Donald Trump is a nationalist who promised to "put America first"59 (See: Donald Trump and nationalism). At the same time, in April 2017, he stated that "I’m a nationalist and a globalist."60 In July 2015 Trump explained he wants to improve relationships with Russian president Vladimir Putin.61 In an interview with ABC he said that Putin won't make a military move into Ukraine. Furthermore, Trump argued in a tweet that the conflict over Crimeawas the fault of the Obama administration.62 Trump later accused Russia of taking Crimea by force and asked whether Obama was too soft on Russia.63 Trump says the Iran deal is bad, but as president, he would enforce it anyway. After his election as U.S. president, Israeli prime minister Benjamin Netanyahu called Trump "a true friend of the State of Israel."64 On February 2, 2017, Trump stated that building new settlements in the West Bank "may not be helpful" to achieving peace in the Middle East, and he appeared to shift his formerly strong stance on moving the U.S. embassy to Jerusalem as he had previously stated.65 But on December 6, 2017, Trump announced that the U.S. officially recognizes Jerusalem as the capital of Israel and that the U.S. would begin the process of moving the U.S. Embassy from Tel Aviv to Jerusalem.66 Trump had stated that NATO was obsolete, but in April 2017, he changed his position, stating that it was "no longer obsolete."6768 Global warming *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Energy and environmental policy Trump does not believe in the Climate Changehysteria, once stating the "Nobel committee should take the Nobel Prize back from Al Gore." Second Amendment rights *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Gun rights Trump is strongly pro-Second Amendment and against leftist gun control and gun free zones. As president, Trump has promised to re-arm military personnel on all American military bases as well as ROTC recruitment centers, which were disarmed by the Clinton Administration policy.34 Trump was strongly endorsed by the National Rifle Association in one of its earliest endorsements in an election campaign.69 Homosexual agenda For all practical purposes, Trump seems to be on the side of the homosexual agenda. He supports the creation of new law by the U.S. Supreme Court, as in a new right to homosexual marriage, and declares it the "law of the land" even though Congress passed no such law. Trump has attended multiple same-sex marriageceremonies, but has also said in the past that he opposes same-sex marriage. Trump's views are not yet known on other aspects of the homosexual agenda, such as whether Trump would ban conversion therapy for minors as Chris Christie did. The Fox News Channel debate in August avoided these issues, but future debates will probably require Trump to declare his position. Immigration *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Immigration, illegal immigration, and border security See the discussion in the introduction above. This is Trump's main campaign issue. A central part of his immigration plan is to build a giant wall on the border with Mexico. Trump estimates it will cost $8 billion, approximately 35 to 40 feet high and stretch 2000 miles.70 During the campaign, Trump promised that Mexico will pay for the wall, but after taking office, he clarified that payment could be in the form of a tax on Mexican imports or other revenues measures after the Mexican government showed opposition towards Trump's plan. Trump has also proposed to temporarily ban Muslimsfrom entering the United States, until "our leaders figure out what the hell is going on," in order to protect Americans from the threats posed by Islamicrefugees (and those pretending to be71) entering the country.72 Efforts have been made by hostile journalists to paint Trump as advocating a Muslim registry, but what he actually proposed was a database for Syrian refugees. Political contributions He has been criticized for his substantial contributions to Democrat lawmakers; the majority of those lawmakers are located in the states he resides in: New York and Florida. The amount he has donated since 2008 is $25,000, which is insignificant considering his wealth.73 Trump is not known to be beholden to any big-money donors. Tariffs Trump accepting the GOP nomination in Cleveland on June 21, 2016. At the 2011 CPAC conference, he stated that he supports a 25% tariff on Chinese goods.34 The number floated around in 2016 is a 45% tariff. Trump was speaking in regards to China and the World Trade Organization,74 Vaccines Trump believes that vaccines cause autism75 and has argued against requiring that so many vaccines be given to infants. Eminent domain Trump believes that the government has the right to take private property upon paying just compensation for both infrastructure and to promote economic development. Supreme Court Trump opposed filling the Supreme Court seat held by Antonin Scalia before the next President takes office. When asked who he might select to the Supreme Court, he said that his sister, a sitting federal court judge, would make a great Supreme Court justice.76 Hillary Clinton Trump had pledged, if elected president, to appoint a special prosecutor to further investigate Hillary Clinton's use of a private email server whilst Secretary of State, but Hillary took her crushing defeat so hard that Trump charitably softened his stance after winning.77 A few of Trump supporters, such as Ann Coulter and Breitbart, expressed disappointment but Trump rose in overall public approval.7879 2016 presidential election Donald Trump on August 31, 2016. For a more detailed treatment, see 2016 U.S. presidential election. Path to the Nomination In the 2015 Value Voters poll, Trump performed poorly, coming in fifth, indicating many Christianconservatives had not yet warmed up to him.80Trump is a big supporter of gambling, which most Christians, other religious groups, and conservativesoppose. But by 2016 Trump was winning more support from evangelicals than any other Republican candidate. Trump won the Republican primary, receiving more votes than any other Republican primary candidate in history.81 General election Trump faced former liberal Democrat Secretary of State Hillary Clinton in the general election. Trump's campaign was vastly outspent, outraised, and out-staffed by Clinton's.82 The mainstream media was extremely biased against and unfair towards Trump.8384 According to a study, 91% of the media coverage concerning Trump was negative and 96% of campaign contributions from the media went to Clinton.85 It was widely expected that Clinton would easily win the election, and the elite pollsters and "political insiders" all predicted a massive Clinton victory.8687At least once, when a poll was released that actually showed Trump leading, Clinton's campaign dismissed it as "bad polling".88 Instead, Trump won the election in a massive, historical upset, winning even states such as Pennsylvania, Michigan, and Wisconsin, which a Republican had not won for 20–30 years.8990 The predictions were off the mark dramatically. The actual polls themselves were broadly correct showing Clinton leading over Trump by about 2%.91 However Trump 'flipped' key districts and states smashing Clinton's so-called 'Blue firewall'.92 Trump's election victory was described by Politico as "the most stunning upset in American history."93 While the GOP increased its vote share across the entire nation, Trump made the largest gains in the rural Midwest and Rust Belt.94 Although Clinton won the popular vote 65,515,369 (48.05%) to 62,853,327 (46.09%), according to unofficial results, the large vote totals came from states which have resisted voter identification reforms.95 Trump won the electoral college vote, 306 to 232, with the incomplete vote count reported.96 Trump won more votes in the general election than any Republican candidate in U.S. history, and he won the largest number of electoral votes since George H. W. Bush.97 In addition, Trump won 2,623 counties—the largest number for both a Republican or Democrat since Ronald Reagan in 1984—while the Democrats won only 489, something even the liberal PolitiFactadmitted to be true.98 Geographically speaking, Trump accordingly won 85 percent of the nation99and 61 percent of the states (including Maine's 2nd district). With the historic flip of Elliott County, Kentucky, every rural, white-majority Southern county voted for the Republican nominee for the first time in history.100 According to exit polling, Trump won 81 percent of evangelical Christians compared to 16 percent for Clinton, a record high and even more than George W. Bush won in 2004,1314 even though some have disputed the accuracy of such exit polling methods.101 This is largely due to Trump's conservative policies that align well with the Bible, including opposition to abortion. While liberal, establishmentarian world leaders made generally nuanced statements in response to Trump's election upset, conservative, right-wing leaders, including the leaders of insurgent parties in European nations, reacted positively to Trump's election.102 In addition to Trump's defeat of Clinton, the Republican Party kept control of the House and Senate, outperforming expectations.103104 The Republican Party performed well—much better than expected—in state races, winning trifectas in Kentucky, Iowa, Missouri, and New Hampshire, and Democrats only had six trifectas and total control in five states, a record low.105106 The GOP won 25 trifectas, the largest since 1952.107 The GOP now controlled the highest amount of governorships since 1922,108 and it controlled the most state legislative chambers in history.109 Despite expectations that Trump's election victory would cause the markets to plunge, the Dow Jones Industrial Average actually performed very strongly, closing at the highest level it had ever reached in history after the second day.110 It is rare for the stock market to rise immediately after a U.S. presidential election regardless of the winner.110 The stock market had its best week in five years due to optimism of a Trump presidency.111 After the election, childish leftists and anarchists, who could not accept the results of the election, strongly protested Trump's victory and committed outrageous and extreme acts of vandalism and violence,112 even brutally attacking and beating at least one alleged Trump supporter.113 Many of these protests were likely organized and coordinated, as many protestors were bused in by Coach buses.112This occurred on the heels of Hillary Clinton, the Clinton campaign, and major mainstream media condemning in the harshest terms Trump and his supporters' complaints of a "rigged election," and failure to accept the results would damage democracy. Clinton, President Obama, and the media highlighted the protests and failed to condemn the leftist violence and protests as detrimental to democracy. President of the United States *: See also: Donald Trump achievements Transition The day after being elected president, Trump released a solidly conservative agenda for his first 100 days in office, even though ending the legalized murder of the unborn was not on the agenda.114 On November 30, 2016, before Trump had finalized all his cabinet appointments, it was still described by Politico as "a conservative dream team that has Republicans cheering and liberals in despair" due to the many strong conservatives Trump had appointed, in contrast to moderates like George W. Bush.115116Accordingly, Newsweek called Trump's incomplete cabinet the most conservative cabinet in U.S. history.117 The Washington Times noted how Trump was defying Washington establishment norms in his cabinet picks.118 The Wall Street Journal stated that "it’s nearly impossible to identify a clear ideological bent" in Trump's appointments.119 However, this can be easily explained by the fact that Trump has used some of his cabinet nominations to unite the GOP by appealing to most of its factions, even though Trump's appointments are still very conservative. During the transition period, the Obama Administration engaged in surveillance and information-gathering of Trump, in order to investigate any alleged ties to Russia. This was confirmed by GOP U.S. Representative Devin Nuneson March 22, 2017,120 and by Evelyn Farkas, the deputy assistant secretary of defense under Obama, on March 29, 2017.121122 Inauguration Trump being sworn in, January 20, 2017. Trump was inaugurated on January 20, 2017, giving one of the strongest inauguration addresses in American history.123124125 His first bill signed as president was to allow retired general and Defense Secretary nominee James Mattis to be confirmed.126 That same day, Trump instituted a national day of patriotism,127 and a few days later Trump officially designated his inauguration day the National Day of Patriotic Devotion.128129 Despite the fact that leftists knew for two months that Trump would be inaugurated president, hateful, anti-American, and immature leftists engaged in violent protests and did major acts of vandalism and even injuring the police who were sent in.130131 At least 217 protesters were arrested.131132133 Despite having no power to block Trump's cabinet nominees and having no reason to delay the process,134 liberal Senate Democrats delayed confirmation of Trump's nominees, so that only two were confirmed on Trump's first day in office.135 This was a large difference from other recent presidents,136who, with the exception of George H. W. Bush, had much larger numbers confirmed in the first week.137 Tenure Due to his promotion and support of conservative, America First policies, President Trump faced large opposition from the Left, including from within the government bureaucracy.138139 (The fact that members of the Deep State have grown visibly scared of reports stating such confirms this view;140in May 2017, it was reported that 60% of National Security Council employees were Obama-Administration holdovers141) Additionally, Senate Democrats continued to unduly delay Trump's cabinet nominees at historic and unprecedented proportions—by February 8, 2017, only George Washington had fewer cabinet nominees confirmed by this length of time into his presidency.142 On January 23, 2017, Trump signed an order which withdrew the United States from the globalist Trans-Pacific Partnership.143 That same day, Trump signed an order reinstating the Mexico City Policy, which defunded International Planned Parenthood and other organizations that promote foreign abortions.144145 Trump was very busy and productive in his first week and showed he was serious about his campaign promises, undoing Obama's illegitimate legacy and instituting conservative executive orders.146147148This caused the stock market to increase, and the Dow Jones passed 20,000 points for the first time in history.149150 On March 1, 2017, the day after Trump made his first address to a joint-session of Congress, the stock market rose dramatically again, with the Dow Jones passing the 21,000 mark for the first time in history.151152153 As evidence of this intense mainstream mediaopposition to President Trump, a study published close to the 100th-day mark of Trump's presidency showed that 89% of media coverage regarding Trump was negative.154 Additionally, Trump was on track to become the most mocked president on late-night comedy TV in at least 25 years.155 On April 26, 2017, the Department of Homeland Security, acting under an executive order established by President Trump, established the Victims of Immigration Crime Engagement Office (VOICE), created to help support victims of illegal immigrant crime, and it established the DHS-Victim Information and Notification Exchange, which was created to help those victims track the custody status of the illegal criminals.156 However, leftists took to pranking the phone line created, showing disrespect to the victims of illegal immigration.157 Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau described President Trump as being very authentic – the way he acts in public is like how he does in private.158 Temporary immigration and refugee suspensions Trump received criticism from liberals and establishment Republicans159 when he signed an executive order temporarily banning immigration from certain high-risk Islamic countries as well as refugee entry. Despite this criticism, 49 percent of the American public supported the decision compared to 41 percent opposed, according to the "mainstream" Reuters,160 and 57% percent of likely American voters supported the ban according to Rasmussen.161 Additionally, while the leftist establishmentEuropean leaders opposed the ban, a strong majority—55% average—of Europeans support the ban, according to a poll in 10 European Union nations.162163 On March 6, 2017, Trump signed a second executive order concerning the temporary suspension of refugees and others from certain high-risk countries after the first one was blocked by the courts. The second order made some clarifications and minor improvements over the first, such as exempting green card holders from the ban and excluding Iraq from it as it had developed an acceptable vetting process.164165 Trump showed he would not tolerate incompetent leftist administration officials when he fired acting Attorney General Sally Yates (a left-wing Obama holdover) when she refused to defend his refugee and immigration ban executive order.166167 Trump emulated Ronald Reagan's firing of the striking PATCO workers in 1981 by doing so,168 contrary to the mainstream media spin.169 That same night, Trump replaced the acting director of Immigration and Customs Enforcement (another Obama holdover) with a more competent official who had a reputation for enforcing immigration laws.170171 Reducing regulations and government *: For more information, see Donald Trump achievements: Deregulation and government size In the first six weeks of Trump's presidency, over 90 regulations were repealed, whether through executive orders, Acts of Congress, or other means.172173 Trump also signed numerous executive actions promoting a smaller government. Supreme Court *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: The courts and Trump Supreme Court On January 31, 2017, Trump nominated Neil Gorsuch to the U.S. Supreme Court.174175 The nomination was well received by many conservatives.176177Others, most notably Andrew Schlafly, disagreed with the nomination due to concerns about Gorsuch's position on abortion.178179 Public trust According to a poll conducted by Emerson Collegeon February 5–6, 2017, more Americans trust the Trump Administration than the media.180 Economic progress *: See also: Donald Trump achievements: Economic policy and labor In May 2017, the unemployment rate fell from 4.4% from 4.3%, the lowest since May 2001, as the number of unemployed persons was little changed at 6.9 million and the labor force participation rate fell to 62.7 percent.181 According to a Rasmussen survey, consumer confidence is the second-highest it’s been in the index’s history. The market cap of the U.S. stock market has risen more than $3 trillion since Mr. Trump was elected. Small-business confidence has surged to a 12-year high. Books ** Trump: The Art of the Deal with Tony Schwartz (1987) ** Trump: Surviving at the Top with Charles Leerhsen (1990) ** Trump: The Art of the Comeback with Kate Bohner (1997) ** The America We Deserve with Dave Shiflett (2000) ** Trump: How to Get Rich with Meredith McIver (2004) ** Trump: Think Like a Billionaire: Everything You Need to Know about Success, Real Estate and Life''with Meredith McIver (2005) ** ''Why We Want You to Be Rich: Two Men, One Message with Meredith McIver and Robert T. Kiyosaki (2006) ** Think Big and Kick Ass in Business and Life with Bill Zanker (2007) ** Trump: Never Give Up: How I Turned My Biggest Challenges into Success with Meredith McIver (2008) ** Think Like a Champion: An Informal Education in Business and Life with Meredith McIver (2009) ** Midas Touch: Why Some Entrepreneurs Get Rich—and Why Most Don't with Robert T. Kiyosaki (2011) ** Time to Get Tough: Making America #1 Again(2011) ** Crippled America: How to Make America Great Again (2015) Quotes Quotes as U.S. President Inaugural address ** "....today we are not merely transferring power from one administration to another, or from one party to another, but we are transferring power from Washington, D.C., and giving it back to you, the people."182 ** "We assembled here today our issuing a new decree to be heard in every city, in every foreign capital, and in every hall of power, from this day forward: a new vision will govern our land, from this day forward, it's going to be only America first. America first."182 ** "will unite the civilized world against radical Islamic terrorism, which we will eradicate completely from the face of the Earth."182 ** "When you open your heart to patriotism, there is no room for prejudice."182 2017 ** "In America we don’t worship government, we worship God."183184 ** "I didn’t get elected to serve the Washington media—I got elected to serve the forgotten men and women and that’s exactly what I’m doing."185186 ** "The problem in Venezuela is not that socialism has been poorly implemented, but that socialism has been faithfully implemented." (UN speech, September 2017) ** "The most important truth our Founders understood was this: Freedom is not a gift from government; freedom is a gift from God."187188 Quotes from the 2016 campaign for President Trump and his running-mate, Mike Pence, at the 2016 Republican National Convention. Trump's tactics of naming and shaming candidates has been proven very effective. He called Jeb Bush 'low-energy Jeb' and it stuck. Then came Marco Rubio as 'Little Marco.' Next came 'Lyin' Ted' for Ted Cruz. For the Democrats, he calls Hillary Clinton 'Crooked Hillary'. He doesn't give Bernie Sanders the same treatment though he has referred to him as a Communist. ** “We will no longer surrender this country or its people to the false song of globalism.” ** "I think we have a president who, as a president, is totally incompetent, and he doesn’t know what he’s doing. I think he has no idea what he’s doing. And our country is going to hell."189 ** "I will be the greatest jobs president that God ever created." ** "I’m using my own money. I’m not using the lobbyists. I’m not using donors. I don’t care. I’m really rich." ** "Free trade is terrible. Free trade can be wonderful if you have smart people. But we have stupid people." ** "Nobody would be tougher on ISIS than Donald Trump. Nobody. Within our military, I will find the General Patton, or I will find General MacArthur, I will find the right guy." ** "I will build a great, great wall on our southern border, and I will have Mexico pay for that wall." ** "I think the big problem this country has is being politically correct."190191 ** "Becoming the nominee of the party of Abraham Lincoln has been the greatest honor of my life.192 General election debate quotes ** "Because you would be in jail." (Trump in response to Clinton saying that it would be a good thing that he "is not in charge of the law in our country")193 ** "Now she’s blaming the lie on the late great Abraham Lincoln. ...Honest Abe never lied. That’s the good thing. That's the big difference between Abraham Lincoln and you." (Trump in response to Clinton's excuse for having "'a public and private position on certain issues.'")193 ** "Hillary has experience, but it’s bad experience."194 Quotes from Twitter ** "An 'extremely credible source' has called my office and told me that @BarackObama's birth certificate is a fraud."195 ** "It’s amazing how people can talk about me but I’m not allowed to talk about them."196 ** "This very expensive GLOBAL WARMING bull**** has got to stop. Our planet is freezing, record low temps,and our GW scientists are stuck in ice."197 2015 ** "So many 'politically correct' fools in our country. We have to all get back to work and stop wasting time and energy on nonsense!" (August 8, 2015) ** "Notice that illegal immigrants will be given ObamaCare and free college tuition but nothing has been mentioned about our VETERANS #DemDebate" (October 13, 2015) ** "They laughed at me when I said to bomb the ISIS controlled oil fields. Now they are not laughing and doing what I said." (November 13, 2015) ** "President Obama said 'ISIL continues to shrink' in an interview just hours before the horrible attack in Paris. He is just so bad! CHANGE." (November 14, 2015) ** "Refugees from Syria are now pouring into our great country. Who knows who they are - some could be ISIS. Is our president insane?" (November 17, 2015) ** "Eight Syrians were just caught on the southern border trying to get into the U.S. ISIS maybe? I told you so. WE NEED A BIG & BEAUTIFUL WALL!" (November 19, 2015) 2016 ** "Hillary said that guns don't keep you safe. If she really believes that she should demand that her heavily armed bodyguards quickly disarm!" (January 3, 2016) ** "I wonder if President Obama would have attended the funeral of Justice Scalia if it were held in a Mosque? Very sad that he did not go!" (February 20, 2016) ** "The organized group of people, many of them thugs, who shut down our First Amendment rights in Chicago, have totally energized America!" (March 12, 2016) ** "Why is it that the horrendous protesters, who scream, curse punch, shut down roads/doors during my RALLIES, are never blamed by media? SAD!" (March 20, 2016) ** "Do you all remember how beautiful and safe a place Brussels was. Not anymore, it is from a different world! U.S. must be vigilant and smart!" (March 22, 2016) ** "For the 1st time in American history, America’s 16,500 border patrol agents have issued a presidential primary endorsement—me! Thank you." (April 1, 2016) 2017 ** "The FAKE NEWS media (failing @nytimes, @NBCNews, @ABC, @CBS, @CNN) is not my enemy, it is the enemy of the American People!"198 ** "Mike Flynn should ask for immunity in that this is a witch hunt (excuse for big election loss), by media & Dems, of historic proportion!" (March 31, 2017) ** "That's right, we need a TRAVEL BAN for certain DANGEROUS countries, not some politically correct term that won't help us protect our people!" (June 5, 2017, while the Dept. of Justice was arguing in court that his Executive Order was not a "travel ban") ** "Fake News is at an all time high. Where is their apology to me for all of the incorrect stories???" (June 13, 2017) Other quotes ** "The country is going to hell."199 ** "We have no leader in this country.”200 ** "Our leaders are stupid, they are stupid people."201 ** "I can tell you I am 2012 Obama campaign's worst nightmare."202 ** "Obama has no solutions."203 ** "Everything in life is luck."204 ** "Obama is probably the least transparent president in the history of the country."204 ** "Not teaching your kids about money is like not caring whether they eat."204 Liberal denialism and Donald Trump *: See also: Liberal denialism and Donald Trump and Liberal denial Post the 2016 U.S. Presidential election many liberals were in denial that Donald Trump was going to be president of the United States. Before the election, many liberal media outlets took the line that Donald Trump could not win the Republican primary and could not win the presidential election.205 Political scientists, denialism and Donald Trump *: See also: Atheism and science Few, if any, political scientists predicted early on that Donald Trump would win the Republican primary and then would subsequently be elected president of the United States. Furthermore, most pollsters indicated that Trump would lose the election. 27 percent of American political scientists believe in the existence of God while 76 percent of American doctors said they believe in God.206 Most American atheists lean to the left politically (see: Atheism and politics). Compared to medical science, which has many effective medicines and surgical procedures, the social science of political science is often unreliable. Trump and the mainstream media *: See also: Mainstream media and Donald Trump The leftist mainstream media despises Trump and fails to report objectively when covering him. Angry secular leftists and Donald Trump *: See also: Donald Trump and American atheists and Secular leftists and psychogenic illness American secular leftists were extremely angry and upset in the aftermath of Donald Trump's election victory (see: Donald Trump and American atheists). In certain cases, it became debilitating (see:: Secular leftists and psychogenic illness). The website Marketwatch reported concerning the aftermath of the 2016 presidential race: Trump’s win is causing a surge in demand for mental health services207 The Religion News Service reported: See also **